


The Boy and Girl Who Loved

by AidanChase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry, i feel like thats a tag i need to put on all hp things i do that aren't part of the au, jily, kind of, meditative, not everyone lives compliant, reflecting on james and lilys relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: James, who would have considered it the height of dishonor to distrust his friends.Lily, who always saw the good in others, even when they could not see it in themselves.James, who was brave and good.Lily, who was uncommonly kind.James and Lily met on a train. So many children meet on a train. This train. Lifelong friendships are formed in these carriages. And by Merlin, how Lily hated him.





	The Boy and Girl Who Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the AU and I just... I just love Jily so much? Been thinking about Lily a lot lately. Someone sent me a post on tumblr about how Lily would forgive Peter and James wouldn't, and I just spent a lot of time thinking about why that clashed so heavily with my AU and where I draw my characterization of Lily from and so, this happened.
> 
> My life is crazy, but the AU is still happening. I've figured out an outline for the next chapter and am working my way through it. It's from a perspective we haven't seen yet, and is encountering some under-developed environments, so I have a lot more work to do on it, so it'll be a while. For now, enjoy this super short Jily piece that sort of informs why I write them the way I do.

James, who would have considered it the height of dishonor to distrust his friends.

Lily, who always saw the good in others, even when they could not see it in themselves.

James, who was brave and good.

Lily, who was uncommonly kind.

James and Lily met on a train. So many children meet on a train. This train. Lifelong friendships are formed in these carriages. And by Merlin, how Lily hated him.

Nah, she didn’t.

James, who was arrogant and ignorant.

Lily, who was high-minded and haughty.

James, who was brilliant in Transfiguration and Defense, who loathed the Dark Arts.

Lily, who excelled in Charms and Potions, who refused to be ashamed of her Muggle-born status.

It was like two brilliant spheres, each with their own flaws, collided into a space that was woefully unprepared for the two of them. They could have had everything. They were not the sort who accepted defeat. They were not the sort who accepted less than what they were owed.

James, whose head finally deflated by seventh year.

Lily, whose pride had softened by seventh year.

James, who stopped hexing others for fun.

Lily, who stopped extending her hand to those who had abandoned her.

They fought side by side against evil, against corruption, against hatred. They dueled and laughed and cried together. They loved together. They created life together.

James and Lily, who thrice defied the Dark Lord

James and Lily, who loved their child more fiercely than anything

James and Lily, who gave up the fight they’d fought their whole lives to keep their son safe

James and Lily, who had once been too proud to see each other, who had once been too fierce to love each other, stood together and in all love and humility, sacrificed their lives to save their son’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and headcanons always appreciated


End file.
